The Environmental Health and Safety (EH&S) Core will support the NEIDL's mission of performing cuttingedge basic and clinical research on emerging infectious diseases, while providing training at a facility built and operated with the highest attention to community and laboratory safety. Environmental Health and Safety staff will be responsible for providing a safe and healthful work environment for faculty and staff in a compliant regulatory environment.